3BB-3
"Wow, I've never seen a droid that brave! Other than Artoo of course." - Jason Sarkin upon witnessing 3BB-3 fight off a group of stormtroopers 3BB-3, also nicknamed Threebs, was a blue and grey BB-series astromech droid active during the time of the New Republic. Working in a junkyard for many years on the desert planet Tatooine, Threebs was rescued by the members of Storm Cell after they witnessed him chase off a group of stormtroopers bent on destroying the droid. The droid later belonged to Jason Sarkin, helping him in his efforts to spy on the First Order. Description 3BB-3 was a spherical astromech droid with a blue and grey paint scheme. The top portion of his domed head was removed by Tlizz to allow the droid to cool off before overheating while working under the hot Tatooine suns. He was equipped with an arc welder and a holoprojector, which he used to repair the different ships and computer systems used by Storm Cell. Biography Serving Tlizz 3BB-3 worked for a Jawa junk dealer, Tlizz, at his junkyard in Mos Eisley, Tatooine, repairing the junk and sorting through various antique starship and landspeeder parts for serviceable pieces. During the years working at the junkyard, Threebs learned of the Clone Wars, the rise of the Empire, and the Galactic Civil War, discovering the heroic tales of rebel droids like C-3PO and R2-D2. 3BB-3 looked up to their example and grew somewhat of a degree of sentience, creating a form of idealism with which he wished to someday have adventures of his own. Becoming a rebel When the First Order invaded Mos Eisley and cracked down on the local populace after trying to root out Resistance agents, 3BB-3 recognized the methods of the Old Empire, realizing that the First Order were not there to restore peace and order, but to conquer and control the planet and its people. He routinely aggravated stormtroopers on patrol through the city, knocking them over or beeping at them to frustrate them. This became such an issue to the Order that they acquired a deed to the droid, planning on destroying him and reusing him for spare parts for their own droids. Late one night, Threebs was assaulted by a group of stormtroopers who had lost the deed to the astromech, still planning on destroying him anyways. Before they got the chance, Threebs attacked them, knocking them over and causing one stormtrooper to shoot his fellow soldier, making them run away. A group of Resistance agents witnessed this, who coincidentally had obtained the droid deed from a group of stormtroopers they had defeated while covertly entering the city in a Sandcrawler, posing as traders from Anchorhead. They then gave the deed to Tlizz, who gladly gave the droid over to them and told them to never come back. Escaping Tatooine The next morning Threebs worked with R2-D7 to support their masters in escaping the desert world with the help of Rebel veterans Ryko Selerra and Rahvin Dovar, who promised to give them a ride off the planet after they appealed to their nostalgia of the old days. Going with Jason and Jarux Sental to retrieve a datapad hidden earlier by Jason full of Resistance intel, Threebs and the other two agents went to a local museum to obtain a better view of the Citadel after learning that their comrade Koren Forsec, in captured stormtrooper armor, was summoned by Captain Skobra. It took Threebs several minutes to roll up the permacrete stairs, and he was very stangely greeted by his new companions as the museum's maintenance official, a Duros, fell goofily down the stairs past him, causing 3BB-3 to whir in fear of being hit. After Jarux and Jason assisted Koren in fighting Skobra, who knew who Koren was all along, Threebs supported them in defeating a group of stormtroopers that attempted to kill them in the museum. Ryko and Rahvin, now aboard their ship, the Moldy Crow, gave the Resistance fighters an escape route as they lifted the ship between the two buildings, allowing them to jump onto the boarding ramp. Threebs, along with Jarux, Koren, and Jason narrowly made the jump onto the ship and raced away from the planet's surface while being chased by two TIE/fo starfighters. Once the Moldy Crow ''broke the planet's atmosphere it was snagged by the ''Sovereignty's tractor beam, and they were left hopeless as their ship was dragged into the massive hangar bay. 3BB-3, Jason, Jarux, R2-D7, Roon, and Koren hid in the escape pod after Ryko and Rahvin were arrested. Their ship impounded, the Resistance fighters created a new plan: they would smuggle the ship's remaining seismic charges through the interior of the Star Destroyer to it's reactor, where they would plant them to destroy the reactor.Category:Age of Resistance Category:NPCs Category:Droids Category:Ascension of the Sith